Pérdida
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Cada día era una rutina a la que ya se había acostumbrado, esa inocencia y pureza suya se perdieron en el camino, sin embargo Kokona fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr diferenciar entre la delgada línea de la sanidad y un acto más oscuro.


**El siguiente fanfic posee los personajes del videojuego "Yandere Simulator" / "LoveKiss", cuyo creador es el señor Yandere Dev, no hago uso de ellos para actos ilícitos, simplemente como entretenimiento para la gente que alberga esta plataforma.**

 **Este es el capítulo dos del fanfic "Lo único malo que has hecho fue existir", he decidido hacer dos historias por separado, ya explicaré mis razones del por qué esto no está integrado en una misma historia pues, considero que ambas son historias totalmente diferentes que se correlacionan.**

 **Comencemos:**

Las primeras veces era difícil, tuve que preparar mi alma para enfrentarme a la realidad de este oscuro mundo, uno donde lo incorrecto era correcto, donde debías hacer cualquier cosa, **la que sea** para poder sobrevivir.

Me dolía ver a mi padre emborracharse, me dolía ver a mi padre gastar el dinero que sobraba de su arduo trabajo en... esas malditas botellas donde ahogaba su pesar... Me... yo... me vi en la necesidad de conseguir fondos por méritos propios. No quería que llegara el momento donde la muerte decidiera tocar nuestros corazones haciéndonos elegir la salida fácil.

Primero fueron las bragas, vendía mi ropa íntima a sucios pervertidos que vagaban en los alrededores de la ciudad, o para ser más específicos de la Akademi High School: recibía unos cuantos billetes a cambio.

Mi mejor amiga Saki Miyu descubrió mi sucio trabajo, sin embargo en vez de decírselo a todo el instituto o matar a Kokona Haruka en las redes sociales, se sentó a un costado de un sofá en la sala de una humilde casa y, con sus finos labios expulsó esas palabras que no olvidaré:

"Puede que sea difícil lo que estés pasando ahora mismo pero, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Seamos honestas, conseguir un trabajo es complicado, juntar dinero para esa asquerosa compañía aún lo es más. Te ayudaré Kokona, no quiero que me des dinero, no quiero nada. Te daré mi ropa interior, si sirve de algo podrás juntar algo extra. En cambio, quiero que esto fortalezca nuestra amistad, no... no le diré a nadie".

Luego comenzaron las fotos, tomaba fotografías con mi celular de mi cuerpo y luego las imprimía para dárselas a los mismos bastardos con un precio evidentemente alto.

¿Crees que fue lo peor? ¡Claro que no!

Después... iniciaron las citas. Debo admitir que tenía sus lados positivos y... negativos, algunos hombres sólo me veían como un objeto, me daba asco tener sexo con ellos, por suerte siempre tenía protección... Aunque no me inmutaba del todo, pues lo hacía para ayudar a mi papá. Otros me veían como una compañera, un perrito al que cuidar para llenar ese deprimente hueco en sus vidas, me di cuenta que no todas las personas eran tan superficiales.

Conocí sujetos de lo más amables, me invitaban a comer, a veces me compraban cosas o ¡Incluso me daban un porcentaje extra de dinero!, decían que veían una hermosa persona adentro de mí, que yo debía de estar estudiando, no vendiéndome. De todo corazón lo aprecié, recibir el cálido abrazo y las dulces palabras de alguien como ellos.

Me sumía en un bajo mundo.

Mi papá se sorprendía al ver los billetes de colores salir de una caja que tenía guardada, sus ojos se hacían grandes y sus labios se abrían poco a poco.

"¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?" "¿Qué has hecho Kokona?"

Preguntas obvias a las que ya tenía respuesta.

"He decidido ayudar a la gente haciendo labores domésticos, padre" "He ayudado al señor de la tienda de mascotas etiquetando productos, padre" "He..." y lo creía. Lloraba de la emoción y me abrazaba. Seguro su corazón se haría añicos si le decía que su hija era una prostituta.

Todas las noches me hincaba a la orilla de mi cama y, pensaba en los recuerdos que tuve con mamá, ella es la razón del por qué sigo viva, ella, mi padre y Saki estarían devastados al saber que me fui sin despedirme o lo hice con cobardía. Si tan sólo hubiera alguien ahí viendo con esos ojos de paz, no me importa si me ven con lástima, que tengan humanidad en algo como yo, que no se atrevan a lastimar a una chica como yo que lo único que ha hecho mal es el no ser tan fuerte como debería de, quien cuyo único pecado fue el querer ayudar a otros para llenar ese espacio vacío.

Una noche especial pedí a la nada un milagro, tenté mi pecho y con lágrimas pedí que todo esto acabara, quería vivir una vida normal, quería que tocaran a la puerta sentimientos buenos, no aquellos como la soledad, el rencor y la gula que estaban devorándome no sólo a mí, sino a mi padre también.

Al día siguiente era un pacífico escenario, uno grisáceo donde las nubes de susodicho color se presentaron imperativas en el cielo, no faltaba mucho para llover.

Saki llegó apresurada ante mí, me dijo que que una compañera nuestra, Musume Ronchaku había sido asesinada adentro del instituto, su cuerpo fue encontrado en el incinerador cercano a los jardines. Me sentí bastante mal por ella, sabía que era la hija del presidente de la compañía por la que me metí en este mundo, sabía que ella era la hija del hombre malo que hizo que mi padre entrara en depresión... sabía que... aquello escuchó mis plegarias.

Pronto todo internet sabía de ese suceso, no había estudiante que no hablara del fallecimiento de esa mujer rubia. Al cabo de unas horas suscitó otro hecho: El señor Ronchaku había desaparecido. Muchos alegaban verlo entrar a su hogar pero nunca salir. Tenía un extraño sentimiento, me sentía emocionada, quería saber más de ese caso.

No fue un día común en la escuela, saber que había un pequeño altar con una foto de Musume y velas alrededor no era cómodo. Pensaba en lo mejor que era el mundo sin personas como ellos, empecé a creer que la desaparición de ese magnate hombre y la muerte de su hija se relacionaban.

Y los días pasaron, la policía no pudo hacer mucho ante un hombre perdido, dijeron que posiblemente estaba muerto ya que no había rastro alguno de él: Un viaje, compras o algo relacionado. Un nuevo suplente llegó a la empresa según me dijo mi papá, este nuevo hombre tenía intenciones muy distintas al vil Ronchaku. Cuando mi papá fue a hacer un retiro le dijeron que la taza de intereses descendería y, que si era puntual cabía la posibilidad de que el límite de tiempo de pagos se extendiera e incluso fuera una cantidad considerable.

No lo vi tan feliz, bueno, no pudo evitar lo mucho que sentía lo que a ellos les sucedió, pero que ese alivio que él tenía seguro que muchas personas también lo llevaban consigo. Sigo preguntándome quién o quiénes fueron estos salvadores.


End file.
